Trouble Sweet Trouble
by SweetPrincess101
Summary: A Kashigo FLUFF I repeat fluff KashinoxIchigo forever Ichigo falls sick and no one but a certain blonde guy comes and takes her home after the nurse's advice At the house Ichigo becomes hyperactive and high and Kashino sweet and soft but out little brunette is still dese will she find out? or not? Will Kashino be able to resist from telling her?Will love bloom?Or not? Stay tuned!
1. Chapter 1

**Me:Hello!Im new to ff and this is my first romantic fanfic about my favourite couple in animes!**

**Ichigo:Really?Who?**

**Me: You and Kashino!**

**Ichigo&Kashino:WHAT!**

**Me:Yeah –Holds out white cloth-Peace Peace**

**-Ichigo skips off-**

**Me Hey you want extra kisses from Ichigo in the fanfic?**

**Kashino: Yea-No no why would I?**

**Me:You will get many she's hyperactive and lovey dovey in this story and high!**

**Kashino:-.-''' Tell me the amount**

**Me: Do the disclaimer first!**

**Kashino: Okay SweetPrincess101 never has or will own YP(Yumeiro Patissiere) and I hope it goes on like that!**

**Me:Meanie! ENJOY PLEASE!FREE COOKIES AND MARSHMALLOWS ! Love ya all!**

**Chapter one: Difficulties?**

**One fine day at St Marie academy for young patissieres!:**

**~The student of Group A were practicing in the kitchen classroom. They were making things for a picnic they had planned.~**

**~Ichigo's POV~**

I stumbled across the distance between the fridge and my counter. The counter next to mine was Kashino's, Hanabusa-kun's and Andou-kun's was the last. felt a hand on my shoulder as I closed my eyes took a deep breath and turned around with a smile to see Hanabusa-kun "Are you okay ichigo-chan?" "Yes I am thank you Hanabusa-kun"I saw Kashino's eyes dart towards me with a warm look followed by Andou-Kun's. "Are you sure?" Hanabusa-kun asked."Positive" I gave him a fake smile and turned around to face my counter.

It was a lie. My head and surroundings were spinning and my vision was getting blurry I held on to the countertop for support. I closed my eyes. My eyelids got heavy.

**~Kashino's POV~**

My counter was just next to Amano's.I guess she does not feel so well. Well I had made chocolate pound cake and I wanted someone to taste it and who else could be better than my crus- I mean a glutton! So I took the cake to her table and brought out a knife to slice the cake. She was holding the counter,for support I guess,and her eyes were closed.

"Here Amano try this"I said usually her face would lighten up at the word 'cake' and she would eat the whole cake like a glutton without any hesitation but I see her eyes closing tighter and then relaxing.

"Ichigo you okay?"I whispered to her putting a hand on her shoulder flinched and I took away my hand from her shoulder.

"Makoto"she whispered lightly I blushed until I saw her fell motionlessly and I caught her before she hit the ground."Amano, if this is a joke you're getting it from me!" Hanabusa and Andou looked at me with doubt.

"Ichigo...Ichigo wake up!"I yelled.

"What happened to her!"Andou asked coming from his counter in a hurry

"Kashino!What did you do!"That silly rose boy asked as if I would do something!

"I did not do anything! She got unconscious!"

"Take her to the nurse you baka!"Hanabusa yelled.

I picked Ichigo up and ran to the nurse when I reached there I was panting and breathing heavily.

"What happened to Amano-san?"

"She...-pant- fell..Unconscious in -pant- practice class"

"Oh lay her down please!"

I laid Ichigo down on one of the beds

"Thank you Kashino-kun please come later to see Ichigo"

"Yes...umm will she be alright?"

"yes at the maximum you have to take her to her house for home care"

"Thank you again"

**~Normal POV~~The sweet princes were in the gardens~**

"Andou what do you think of Ichigo-chan?"

"She's like a smaller sister to me and I like taking care of her" Andou said smiling.

"But its praiseworthy she even had our cold and harsh Kashino worried"

"Yes it is"

"Hey Andou! Whose side you taking!"Kashino yelled

"No one's" Andou replied calmly.

"Whatever but I am sure she will choose me"Hanabusa said

"Hn"Kashino answered having a murderous aura form around him.

Both of the other sweet princes sweatdropped anime style.

"Cheer up Kashino! I was joking! I wanted to make you jealous!"Hanabusa said with his sticking his tongue out.

"WHY YOU !"Kashino yelled as he ran after Hanabusa in the gardens.

**~Kashino's POV~**

I remembered that I had to go look over Ichigo!_Wait did I just call her Ichigo?Yes you did Who are you!? I'm your that!Well gtg bye !_

I stopped chasing that rose boy and went running towards the nurse's office.i asked the nurse what I had to do She told me to take Ichigo home.

"Okay thank you"

"No problem and by the way she's waiting for you in there"

"Amano? Amano?"I kept calling her but in vain last time i tried "Ichigo?"She noticed my presence at that time.

"Oh hey"I asked

**~Ichigo's POV~**

"Oh hey" He asked

"Hey! So was sup" I asked in a carefree voice thinking his anger must have reduced.(Authoress: nope it hasn't :P)

"YOU'RE ASKING ME WASSUP! YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS! YOU PASSED OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WASSUP!"He yelled.

"I-I'm sorry"

"U-um its okay i guess"

"Kashino?"

"Yeah?"

"You were worried about me?"

"Ye-No no I was not Andou and Hanabusa were though" I saw a tint of red flow to his cheeks.

"Oh okay" I said with disappointment in my voice.

He picked up my bag and signalled me to come. I stared at him.

"Amano you coming or not?"That's when I realised I was staring at him.

"Y-Yeah"

We climbed into the bus and sat there

**~Normal POV~**

Ichigo decided to break the ice.

"Kashino, thanks for everything"

"I-Its no big deal"

Ichigo leaned in to give him a small kiss on the cheek just when Kashino turned his head to ask her something

"Ama-"He was cut off by Ichigo's lips .He knew It would have been a simple friendly kiss on the cheek but he could not hold it anymore and so kissed 's eyes widened but closed moment was perfect just for the bus driver...(Moment breaker!)

"Ahem Ahem"

"Oh!"they both said got off the bus and went inside the house to see a note on the table:

**We are going out for our daughter's piano recital**

**Please contact us if you need anything**

**To Ichigo: Ichigo if you've come home please contact us and tell us the name of the guy who has come to drop you! I'll report to police!-Love you always Papa 3**

They both sweat dropped."Your dad is a bit overprotective..."Kashino said

"I know he actually had reported once when someone from my old school had come to see me off..."

"Oh"

"Kashino could you...umm" she said as she fiddled with her fingers"Could I what?" "Could you make me some chocolate chaud? Please!"

"Okay" he said with a smile

And Kashino?"

"Yeah?"

"You look nice while smiling and blushing" Ichigo said before turning a scarlet red herself.

"U-Um T-Thanks Ichigo"

_Did he call me Ichigo?No my mind must be playing tricks haha silly me!_

_Why did I call her Ichigo!Damn it!_

**~Kashino's POV~**

Before going to make some chocolate chaud for her I made her sit down on the sofa and noticed a large bowl of chocolates and candies on the table in front of the sofa.

**~Time Skip~**

"Here Ichigo"I gave her the mug of the hot drink and noticed she was eating an chocolate egg .Okay checklist time:

Ichigo Safe sound _Check_

_Sofa safe check_

_No phone calls I checked on the phone to see any missed calls or stuff nopes ...check _

_The bowl of candies and chocolates _ not broken and full...bowl full of candy and chocolate wrappers..._check_

_The baka sipping her choco-_

_Wait a minute! The bowl was full of candies! Not wrappers!_

"Thank you Makoto-kun I love your chocolate chauds"She said coming and snuggling up to me

"Ichigo?Where did all the candies go?"

"Here!"she said while pointing towards her stomach.

"IC-IG-O! YOU ATE ALL OF THOSE NOW I SEE WHY YOU"RE BEHAVING ODDLY!"

Tears filled her eyes._Oh no no no no no no !This can't be happening!_

"Look I-I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at y-"She came and jumped on me and snuggled with me

"Thank you and yeah"she put on the cutest little pout on her face and said in a cutsy voice "You're right you shouldn't have, but I forgive you"she said while giving me a peck on my lips._This day is gonna be long!I hope I can resist her for the whole time!_

**Me: So how was it?**

**Kashino: So I'm alone in the house with a hyperactive Ichigo?**

**Me:U-Um yeah...HEY your blushing**

**Ichigo:-still hyperactive- Oh yeah?Awwwww Makoto you look soooo adorable –kisses-**

**Me:Ichigo?**

**Ichigo:Yeah?**

**Me: go rest i need to talk with Kashino**

**_Ichigo bounces off_**

**Me:So how many kisses do you want from her?**

**Kashino :as many as I can get from her**

**Me:Okay well**

**-takes 1000$ from Kashino-**

**Me:Your job will be remember you gotta pay my reviewers when time comes!**

**Kashino:Good!and okay but not too much I don't wanna get bankrupt soon!**

**Ichigo:-from other room-Kashino you coming?**

**Kashino:Yeah!**

**A/n:So will Kashino be able to resist the brunette? Or will he fail?Will love bloom? Stay tuned to know! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:I'm back! Again!Okay I know I have grammar problems and I'm trying to improve and thank you for your suggestions and reviews and well and Thank you for telling that Kashino is very OC type in my story sorry for that I'll change it in the next story!**

**Kashino:Why!Why!Why I thought you left FF!**

**Me: Oh so you don't want your kisses nor your money back?Okay then Ill leave...**

**Kashino: No fair !Btw how do you plan on the story?**

**Me: Well first Ichigo gets more hyperactive from the choco-wait don't worry you'll see soon :P**

**Kashino:Good cause that's one good thing in your story**

**Me:Oh so someone has a crush on Ichigo huh?huh?huh?**

**Kashino:-blushing- No no I don't!**

**Ichigo:Hey Sweet-chan!**

**Me: Hey Ichigo! We were just talking about you!**

**Ichigo: What about me?**

**Me: That Kashino has a huge cru-mmphmmph-**

**Kashino:-laughing nervously-nothing nothing hehe SweetPrincess101 does NOT own anything or any characters of YP just the plot!**

**Me:-biting Kashino- ENJOY!**

**Kashino:Oww!**

**Last chapter**

_**This day is gonna be really long I hope I can resist her!**_

**Chapter 2: Confessions? Maybe not**

"Ichigo you okay right?"Kashino asked as Ichigo hugged him tightly as they were standing near the table.

"Never been better "She replied with a cute look on her face.

"U-Uh O-okay can we sit?"

"Okay" Kashino took her near the sofa and made her sit there while he sat in an closed his eyes and tilted his head back.A voice interrupted him from thinking what to do.

"Makoto?"Ichigo said as she stood next to the chair

"Yeah?"Kashino asked tiredly.

"C-Can I sit here please?" She said pointing towards the arm of the chair.

Kashino's eyes widened but then he remembered she was unwell, hyperactive and her mind was so not working."Sure" he said with a smile. "Thanks" She said returning the smile and taking a seat on the arm of the she would say something , she would lean forwards toward Kashino and this would make our deal blonde jump every time she did that.

"You okay right?"She asked leaning a bit too forward and falling.

"Yea-"He was cut off by Ichigo's eyes widened and kissed back

**What the hell on Earth are you doing Kashino?!**

Oh just kissing-wait who are you!?

**I am Robert Pattinson you baka!**

What are you doing in my head?

**I am you conscience baka!(sorry if I spelled that wrong!)**

Oh! You are that! You even exist?

**Yea I do!**

Okay...

**So back to my question! What are you doing you baka?!**

Im not a baka and I am kissing Ichigo! Oh GOD! IM KISSING ICHIGO WHEN SHE"S HIGH!

**That proves you are NOT the intellect Kashino...and well you like it don't you?**

Well yea-No no!

Kashino broke from the kiss and found Ichigo to be sleeping on top of him._She's so cute when she's sleeping_.He shook his head and whispered "and putting the blanket on her.

**~Time Skip~Kashino POV~**

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open."Kashino?"she asked while cuddling next to me.

I was relieved to see she was not so high to call me 'Makoto' but I was enjoying the hugs and cuddles well I did not get them every day by normal Ichigo right?(That will change soon Kashino!)

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"She asked in a worried voice.

"Of course! What could happen to me?"

"I dreamt that you... well nevermind"

"Okay now that your up and awake I'm going down to make you some soup okay? Be a good girl and sleep or you can play okay? I'll be right back"

**~Ichigo's POV~~Not hyperactive anymore~**

Kashino is behaving oddly? I wonder why?

"Vanilla? Come here please"

"Yes Ichigo" a small pink light came into view and there was a blonde lil' pink dressed fairy flying above Ichigo.

"What happened?When I woke up ,Kashino was acting a bit too nice to me"

"Oh that!You went hyperactive Ichigo...and well you confessed to him and he kinda..."

"What! How come you didn't stop me!"she asked

"He confessed back too"Vanilla replied calmly

"HE WHAT!"I response Vanilla just covered up her ears.

I heard footsteps coming upstairs in a hurry. Closer . Closer. Then I heard the door open. Kashino came in

"Hey how you doing?"

"just fine" I said with a small smile and tried to fake starry eyes

"I got you some soup, Ill get it for you now that your awake"

"..."After a few minutes he rushed in back with a tray of piping hot soup.

"Here,Ichigo!"

"U-Um Thanks?"_Why do I have this feeling in my stomach this warm feeling what is it?_

**~Time Skip~**

"I'm bored!"Ichigo wailed not trying to take his name so that he won't know.

"What do you wanna do?!"He snapped

Ichigo flinched slightly at the thought of an angry saw this.

'I-I'm sorry"

"No its not really your fault"

"Okay so what do you wanna do? He asked calmly

"Can we play truth and truth please?"It was a game Ichigo had made as she got bored by Kashino and Hanabusa always taking dares.

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes"

"Yay you said yes!"Ichigo ALWAYS, ALWAYS fell for this trick of he smiled at his always was this careless when with ?

"Okay truth what else can I take?"

"Whom do you love the most in this whole wide world?"

Kashino is taken aback by this question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me already!"She said

"You "He whispered in a low 's eyes widened.

"Kashino? Is that true"

"Y-Yeah"He stammered up.

"Ican't take it anymore Ichigo!I just can't stand it that you just like me as a friend! I love you! I love you okay?!"He said before pinning her towards the wall next to her bed. He kissed her, at first the kiss contained all of Kashino's gentleness and kindness towards the brunette but then it became a passionate kiss.

"I-I'm sorry okay?"

"Why? Cause you didn't let me say anything? Well let me say it to you now Kashino Makoto, I love you" Ichigo said calmly brining their lips together again.

"Ichigo Thank you" Kashino said while embracing her as if there was no tomorrow.

~~~**THE END~~~**

**Me: So how was it?**

**Kashino: give me my money back!**

**Me: Ichigo kiss him please?**

**Kashino:Wha-**

**-Ichigo and Kashino kissing-**

**Me: Please R&R! Free cookies for everyone!**


End file.
